While flywheels are well known in the art, there has been very little application of flywheels in moving vehicles. Some flywheels have been used in automobile engines to smooth out the pulses of energy provided by the exploding gases in the cylinders and to provide energy for the compression stroke of the pistons. However, flywheels have seldom been used for storage of kinetic energy within the automobile.
The reason for the lack of usage of flywheels as kinetic energy storers in automobiles has been the gyroscopic effect of the flywheel upon the maneuverability of the vehicle. A spinning flywheel produces a strong gyroscopic effect; in other words, the flywheel strongly opposes the turning of the vehicle. This gyroscopic effect is magnified where the flywheel is either large or spinning at high speeds.
It is highly desirable to utilize flywheel systems to store kinetic energy in moving vehicles. For example, a train equipped with a kinetic energy storing flywheel could conserve a significant portion of that energy which was lost upon stopping the train. Similarly, the energy wasted in stopping an automobile could also be conserved and applied to accelerating the automobile or supplying the automobile with electrical power. Such a kinetic energy storage system could have vast application in the field of electric automobiles or other electrically powered vehicles.
The gyroscopic effect of a single flywheel arrangement clearly prohibits its widespread use as a kinetic energy storer in vehicles. If a single flywheel system were used to store much of the kinetic energy lost during the stoppage of a train, then the gyroscopic effect of the spinning flywheel could cause a train to derail every time it would go around a curve. Thus, it would be desirable to use a flywheel kinetic energy storing system without having to endure the undesirable characteristics of the gyroscopic effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kinetic energy storage system with reduced and minimal gyroscopic effects.
It is a further object of the present invention to further the use of flywheels within vehicles without diminishing the maneuverability of the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached Claims and description of the preferred embodiments.